


[Podfic] How to Enforce Secrecy

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics (1) [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is a vengeful young sod, Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, Everyone needs and gets hugs, Fluff, Gen, Gifted-M is a force to be reckoned with, Hurt/Comfort, No one likes Medical, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Protectiveness, Scared Q, Sharing a Bed, Shit Hits The Fan, Some violence to boffins, Superpowers -au, brave-little-toaster-Q meets MI6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: MI6 has found out that James and Alec are selling their secrets - but what happens when M orders that the 'leak' be brought in?Expect surly trainees, feline shenanigans, a helluva lot of protectiveness, and quite a few revelations that M was perhaps not expecting.Note: Also, despite the somewhat ominous title, this has a happy, cuddly ending.
Series: Podfics (1) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] How to Enforce Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Enforce Secrecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803641) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> 😒

**Story:** [How to Enforce Secrecy ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803641)

**Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Length: ~55 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ml48zklkijweavp/HtES_F%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)

0925

**Author's Note:**

> No.


End file.
